


Drunko Enoshima

by Mikanmegido



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanmegido/pseuds/Mikanmegido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko gets drunk and talks about random shit oneshot stupid thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunko Enoshima

It all started when Junko Enoshima and her older sister Mukuro Ikusaba went to the local liquor store, seeing as how neither of them were old enough to legally purchase any of the wares inside. Junko made Mukuro hold a gun to the proprietor of the store, as Junko grabbed as many bottles of hard liquor as she could. They quickly made their escape in a stolen car obtained earlier in the evening. Mukuro basically being Junko’s puppet was the one to do most of the dirty work while Junko reaped the rewards, it was a dynamic that worked for the sisters and neither complained.

And by neither I mean Mukuro Junko complained a lot because she's a bitch, anyway, they made their way back to Hope's Peak Academy their school and current residence. Normally they would have been stopped by the SHSL Hall monitor, but they took care of him before leaving this wasn't their first late night sneak out and it certainly wasn't going to be their last. The twins took their spoils up to their room, they had to share a room because of some bullshit budget reason. Junko hated it but Mukuro again didn't really mind it, the funny thing about this adventure is… Mukuro doesn't drink… So Junko is just going to pound back shot after shot of whatever the hell is in the bag. Which she did almost immediately after getting in the door, she ran to her desk where an array of shot glasses sat.Some were double shots most were normal, the one she picked up was blood red and had the words ‘Bitch 1’ on the side. Who was ‘Bitch 2’? Was there even a bitch 2? Who knows, the younger sister grabbed a bottle of what looked to be Jack Daniels and poured herself a shot… Or a line of them. Mukuro placed the bag of stolen booze down next to the desk then went to sit on her bed and watch her sister make an ass of herself. The elder sister grabbed a book to keep herself entertained… It lasted about half a second until Junko started blasting music, having a one person party. Even though there are two people present, Mukuro could be invisible for all Junko cared about. Anyway the blonde haired sister finished her four shots of whiskey in a matter of seconds, and this pace continued for half an hour.

Then things got /interesting/ the blonde was now sufficiently hammered, like SHSL white girl wasted. Despite being Japanese, Junko was singing and dancing screaming at nothing and stumbling around she tried leaving the room a few times but couldn't figure out how to get the door open. The cautious older sister locked it when they got into the room, Junko had her own key but she was in no state to find it. So the very drunk Junko laid down on her bed giving up on drinking for a little while, her face lit up like she had the world's greatest idea. “Mukro I hab the berst idea /ebver/,y’know my execution machine s yknow the ones teh ones for the school life of mutual fuck...wait no killing that's the one. I habe more ideas, what if… I dip someone in salt...and like… Put them in a tank full of giant clams..” The younger sister spoke as if this was the best thing she's ever come up with, which gained her a look of confusion from the sober older sister. “Junko, that doesn't make sense how can that be an execution?” Mukuro could hardly finish her sentence when Junko angrily interrupted. “S-shut up Mukuroo, who's the mastermind here?! Not you! So s-shut your stupid fuckin face… Big sis I love you.” Mukuro had checked out of the conversation at this point, she knew Junko wouldn't remember most of this tomorrow, so she let her just ramble on. “Mukuro what about giant bowling pins… And a giant bowling ball… Nah I've already done balls… Leon’s balls… So many balls, Oh! I know I'll make them all listen to Barbie girl on an endless loop until one of them kills someone… Yeah that's good… Mukuro gimme more booze” Junko reached out towards her desk not being able to reach anything because she's on the other side of the room. “I'm not getting up if you want more alcohol you go get it.”

Mukuro’s response gained a loud groan from the other girl, who was now on the floor after rolling off the bed. And that is where she remained until the next morning, she had passed out. Mukuro turned off the music and went to bed leaving Junko on the floor because, fuck her


End file.
